


Full Circle

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e18 Transition, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post Episode forInstitutional Memory. Conversation between CJ and Josh about transition memos and their journey and how nice it is that they aren't alone anymore.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I’m here to give you the official transition memos from the Bartlett administration. It took some poking and prodding from some sentimental staff members, but they are all there now, including mine. Not that I think you will really need it, I wrote you one for formality sake.” CJ said as she walked straight into Josh’s office and placed the stack of memos next to on his ever-growing mountain of paperwork and sat in the chair opposite his desk. 

“Umm, thanks. I’ll be sure to look over them then distribute them appropriately after my endless parade meetings I have scheduled today.” Josh replied as he finished reading a memo he was about to distribute to the transition staff. 

CJ was about to leave as she didn’t want to take up Josh’s time any further knowing how busy he was with meetings which only served to remind her of how not busy she was these days especially now that the budget and transition memos were complete and what was left of her office is still cluttered with boxes thanks to Margaret and Charlie.

“Alright then, I better get going as it sounds like you have a hectic day ahead of you.” She said as she stood up and got ready to leave, when Josh stopped her.

“It’s weird huh, leaving? It seems only yesterday we were doing this with Barlett and we were using the transition memos we received as the user manuals to how to perform our jobs. I can’t believe it’s already been 8 years” 

CJ smiled as a wave of nostalgia came over her again, as she thought back to those early days. Recently she had found herself getting teary-eyed constantly as it finally dawned on her that her days left in the place she had grown to love and thrive was winding down. She felt like one of those seniors in high school, afraid to go away to college and leave all their friends and family behind to start the next chapter in their lives. It was as she had just grown comfortable with her life after all these years and now that she was, it was all going to change again. 

“Yeah, it’s been one hell of a journey hasn’t it? We had some really good times, some real difficult times and we experienced real tragedy, but I’ll tell you what, I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” CJ reflected as she thought back to the late-night poker games and renditions of the Jackal, the stress of learning that the president has MS, followed by the thrill of the success of the re-election campaign and then the sadness associated with the loss of Simon, Leo and Mrs. Landingham.

“Yeah we had some great times together, didn’t we? I can’t believe I signed on for another potential 8 years, you must think I’m a glutton for punishment huh?” 

“Well, sometimes I seriously do worry about you; by the time this next presidency is over who knows where your hairline will be.”

Josh smiled back in response, “I heard you got an offer to extend your residency here another 2 more years from the president-elect.”

“Yes, I did. I will be meeting him later this afternoon to discuss it.”

“He’s going to be devastated that you are turning him down. He was looking forward to working with you, he’s a very persuasive man and he’s not used to people turning him down.” Josh said as he looked away as CJ looked at him trying to hide her shock. 

“How do you know that I’m turning him down?” CJ demanded. 

“Because I’ve known you for the better part of nine years, and I could tell from the moment you walked in that there was something different about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you just look more relaxed and at peace, and dare I say, in love.”

“And how would you know those feelings, Mr. Monomaniacal?

“I’m just saying in every instance that I’ve seen you since you were appointed Chief of Staff you’ve been serious and tense. Now you just seem like you are ready to hand the torch off to the next runner, which is me as you have found something or better yet someone that’s meaningful.”

“You know, it’s not so easy saying no to the next President of the United States and it’s also not so easy just to walk away from everything that has consumed your life for almost a decade.”

“Believe me, CJ you are preaching to the choir. If we were having this conversation two weeks after the election, I would have been on my knees begging you to accept the position. I had no threshold for humiliation as I was desperate, ask Sam. But I realize now that there is more to life than politics and judging by the glow you had walking in I think that realization has dawned on you too and think you should enjoy a break from DC life, maybe move someplace warm like Southern California.”

“Why Joshua Lyman, how did you get so wise?”

“A fine woman’s love and a week on a beach can provide a man a great deal of clarity. I highly suggest that one of the first experiences to cleanse you and prepare you for life post-White House is to book flight for Danny and yourself to Hawaii for a week’s stay at the Ohana Sunset Beach Resort. I guarantee you after just a few hours in paradise lying on the beach with the man that you love you’ll forget that DC even exists. Tell Lani, the manager, that I sent you; she’ll give you a great discount and one of those fruit baskets that Donna loved.” 

CJ could not believe that she was getting romantic advice from Josh Lyman, who used to have the romantic IQ equivalent to her goldfish. 

“I told Danny last night that I thought I had missed the window of learning how to share my life with another person and that it was too late as I was just too old to be trained.” 

Josh interrupted as he smirked, “Well you know what they said, that it is never too late to teach an old dog new tricks.”

CJ smiled back, “Hey, watch who you call old there buddy.”

“Sorry,” Josh apologized

“But I was wrong and I guess there is hope for me right? After all, if you were able to manage to figure things out with Donna and work things out with her, surely I can do the same with Danny, as our relationship isn’t nearly as complex as yours and Donna’s was . Also it’s also a well known fact that I’m smarter than you, so if Donna was able to teach you how to be in a long-term relationship, then Danny should have no problem as I’m not nearly as stubborn as you either.”

“Hey, now you watch it sister” Josh teased.

“Sorry,” as CJ took her turn to apologize and flashed Josh a smile.

Their tender moment was interrupted by a knock on the door; it was Otto letting him know that the President Elect was waiting for him in his office. 

CJ gathered up her jacket and prepared to leave. 

“Hey, if you are free Friday night we are having one last round of poker for old time sakes, what do you say? Honestly, I think Debbie just wants one last chance to cheat us out of our last government wages, but it should be fun none the less. Please extend the invitation to Sam and Donna would you please? 

“We would not miss it for the world.” Josh said as he gave CJ a hug goodbye.

“Thanks for the pep talk Josh, you’re a good friend. Remember I’ll always just be a phone call away if you ever need anything not covered in the transition memo.” CJ whispered back as she broke the embrace and walked out of his office. 

Josh scrambled to locate the briefing memos he needed to bring to his meeting with the President Elect, when he came across the last page of CJ’s transition memo about the Chief of Staff position. 

It ended with a tip for him:

‘Have Margaret find the time to allow you to take occasional walks outside White House walls to simply share a hot dog and breathe in fresh air with the one you love. It may feel like you never have time, but you should make it as this will help keep you grounded and remind you of what else is important outside the sphere of politics.’ 

CJ was definitely a smart woman, Josh thought, and just like him just needed a little additional shove in the right direction to kick start their respective relationships with the ones they had been in secretly in love with for years. It was only after they both got over their insecurities and their pre-conceived notions of what was inappropriate they could find the true happiness that they had denied themselves for so long.

Josh took one last look at the pictures on the pictures on his desk chronologically documenting his White House Adventures starting with pictures from both Bartlett Inauguration Balls, then one of the Santos Crew celebrating after winning the democratic nomination for Santos with Leo by his side, and lastly to the most current, a picture of Donna and him at the beach taken as the sun was setting, this was his favorite. 

He thought about these memories as he walked over to the President Elect’s office. During the meeting he lightly fingered his gold wedding band as he thought of the ring’s symbolic importance. Not only was it a symbol of his un-ending love he shared with Donna, but it was also a symbol that the journey that both he and CJ set out on 8 years ago has come full circle and their lives have never been happier or more complete.


End file.
